The present invention relates to an apparatus for facilitating the conditioning or developing of a muscle or muscle group of the user by the user raising and lowering his/her upper body between a seated position and an upward facing prone position primarily by contraction of the muscle or muscle groups. Devices that facilitate such an exercise movement have gained increased popularity in recent years. Some of these devices function by the user sitting on the device and pushing backward or leaning forward on a back support that have semi-circular shaped tracks positioned on either side of the user that move in an arcuate motion when the user leans either forward or backward. These devices are normally used on a flat, horizontal surface such as a floor.
However, these devices generally lack a means of providing the user with positive and negative resistance when the user leans backward and forward. The lack of such resistance results in a less efficient workout requiring the user to complete a greater number of repetitions to achieve the desired abdominal muscle and other muscle group conditioning. Some devices do incorporate a means of resistance in the form of rubber band-like components of variable thickness and tension. These devices, however, require multiple resistance components that the user must manually remove and replace to either increase or decrease the resistance.
Additionally, such devices tend to be made of metal or made to be inflexible and bulky, which makes it difficult to store the device efficiently. Although these devices can be assembled, they are not designed to be regularly and easily disassembled after use for easy and compact storage.
An example of one such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,900, issued to Tornabene. The apparatus disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,900 includes semi-circular track members affixed to a backrest and rubber band-like tensioning members as a means of providing variable resistance.
An aspect of the present invention provides an apparatus for performing abdominal and other muscle group exercises. The apparatus according to this aspect of the invention desirably includes a piston or other expedient positioned behind a backrest and connected to a base that provides the apparatus with positive or negative resistance depending on whether the user is leaning forward or backward while using the apparatus. The position of the piston can be adjusted to change the level of resistance. Preferably, the base has three raised plastic studs, or other expedients, for mounting the piston or other expedient in different positions, thereby changing the resistance. Because the piston component is permanently affixed to the backrest, the user only needs to move the position of the piston or other expedient on the base to change the level of resistance or for storage of the apparatus in a flat, linear position. There are several advantages of using this design, including that the user gets a more efficient workout requiring less repetitions. Another advantage is that the user is not required to completely remove and replace a component of the apparatus to change the level of resistance.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a textured surface on the bottom portion of each member of the flexible tracks to prevent slippage during use.
Another aspect of the present invention provides flexible tracks on either side of the back support that provide the arcuate motion when the apparatus is in use. Said flexible tracks are comprised of individual members made of durable plastic and interconnected to allow flexibility between the arc-shaped position when the apparatus is in use and the linear position for easy storage. This configuration allows the apparatus to be easily stored in a flat, compact manner. The user can easily detach the flexible arch-shaped tracks by removing grip handles, loosening thumbscrews located through the flexible tracks and sliding said flexible tracks out and away from the backrest along a horizontal support member.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an adjustable headrest situated at the top of the backrest. The extension member of the headrest has slots so that a locking member situated on the backrest can lock the headrest in any number of positions. The advantage of this design is that users of different heights can use the apparatus by adjusting the position of the headrest.
Another aspect of the present invention provides handles positioned on either side of the upper portion of the backrest. The advantage of this design is to allow for easy lifting and transport of the apparatus in either the use position or the storage position.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiments set forth below, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.